harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer's day of reckoning
In this episode, Jennifer finally hears her fate after her trial. *Announcer (Dwight Weist): "Due to the death of actress Patricia Elliott, the role of Cathy Rizzo is now being played by Margaret Ladd." Scene Superior Court in the Government Center. Most of the character of this area was destroyed when Scollay Square was obliterated and this ugly, antiseptic miasma of buildings was constructed in its place. In one of the main courtrooms of the Superior Court, the gallery is quiet. Dylan Harper is sitting in the center of the gallery. His two children, fifteen year old twins, Derek and Ashley, are writing notes in their notebooks. They are taking notes for their current events class at school. DEREK: I still have no idea of what to think. Jennifer was totally arrogant on the stand. She expected everyone to drop to their knees and worship her! ASHLEY: I didn't think she would have the gall to do that. She was proclaiming that she was damned innocent, and that she was better than everyone else in this whole courtroom and the whole commonwealth! She was totally arrogant! DYLAN: I have seen nasty people in my day, kids, and even today, I was stunned to see how arrogant she was! Even Molly Wainwright, at her worst, was nothing compared to her. DEREK: Molly was that woman who drove you and Aunt Sheila crazy, yeah? DYLAN: Yep. She made your aunt and I nearly crazy. (Enter Sheila. She and Cathy are headed to where they are.) ANNOUNCER {Dwight Weist): "The role of Cathy Watkins is now being played by Harley Graham." CATHY: Hey, Uncle Dylan. Hi, Ashley, Derek. DYLAN: Hi there, honey. How are you? SHEILA: Any word, Dyl? DYLAN: Nothing yet, hon. The jury has been out for a couple of hours. Camilla told me what was going on. SHEILA: What is taking them so long? DYLAN: I know, dear. It's taking quite a while. (Enter Camilla) CAMILLA: Still nothing, guys. Apparently, someone on the jury has been tampered with! DYLAN and SHEILA: What?! (Derek and Ashley take out their notes and scribble this new development) CATHY: Why would they do that, Ms. Abbott? CAMILLA: I don't know, dearest, but that is going to cause the trial to drag on more. DYLAN: Good lord! SHEILA: I cannot believe it. CAMILLA: We may be waiting for a few hours. (Enter Anyssa. She is jubilant.) SHEILA: Nyssa, what's going on? ANYSSA: Well, it turns out that the jury has been fixed. The recalcitrant juror has been replaced by an alternate. Deliberations have returned to normal. DYLAN: Whew, what did Joanne have to say? ANYSSA: Judge Campbell was FURIOUS! SHEILA (amused): Good lord! I bet she was screaming! ANYSSA: Yep! She was. She took the juror off, and then she ripped the defense lawyer a new one! (Enter: Aaron and Cathy.) CATHY: I talked with Tim. (Tim Lexington, the model who raped Aidan) He is doing well. For his testimony against Jennifer, he wasn't sentenced, and he is taking some anger management classes. With him living at our house, it is good that he and Aidan is coming along and are doing fine. AARON: I had Aidan hang out at Anyssa's house. At least they are away from this insanity! DYLAN: Indeed. That is a good idea. DEREK: Hey, Dad, you mind if I get home, and hang out with them? DYLAN: Sure, buddy. I am sure Sammy and Aidan would be glad for your company. Are you ready for tomorrow's class? ASHLEY: We both are, Dad. We've got everything ready and our reports will be thorough. DYLAN: All right, kids. Aunt Sheila and I will see you when we get home. ASHLEY (kissing her dad on the cheek): Thanks, Dad. I'm going to Elaine's Eats for dinner. SHEILA: All right, honey. I'll notify the cook to let her know. How about you, Derek? DEREK: I may be eating at Aunt Anyssa's, is that all right, Aunt Anyssa? ANYSSA: That is fine, sweetheart. Sammy would be glad to have your company. DYLAN: Thanks, Nyssa. I appreciate this, since I am not sure when we will be back. SHEILA (noticing the jury come in): We may be done sooner than that, guys. (Derek, Ashley and Cathy join their family in the gallery.) CATHY: Oh oh, here comes Jennifer. (A defiant Jennifer is walking in, her smirk is evident.) AARON: Nasty woman! I cannot believe that I was once married to that wicked witch! (The honorable Joanne Campbell takes the bench) JUDGE CAMPBELL: Has the jury reached a verdict? JURY FOREMAN (a handsome young 30 year old software developer): Yes, we have, your honor. JUDGE CAMPBELL: Will the defendant please rise and face the jury. (Jennifer stands up slowly, her smirk even bigger. The foreman hands the slip to the bailiff and he takes it over to Judge Campbell. She looks at it, and nods. She gives the slip back to the bailiff and he hands it back to the foreman.) DYLAN (stage whisper): Here it comes. JUDGE CAMPBELL: What say you? FOREMAN: We the jury, in the above entitled action, find the defendant, Jennifer Anne Barrett, guilty as charged on all counts of the indictment. (Jennifer's temper is boiling) JUDGE CAMPBELL: So say you all? FOREMAN: So say we all! JUDGE CAMPBELL: The jury is dismissed, with the court's thanks. The defendant will be remanded for sentencing! Court is adjourned. (With the sound of the gavel the court is adjourned. Jennifer is furious!) JENNIFER: YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! NONE OF YOU! I WILL WIN THIS APPEAL! WITHOUT QUESTION! I WILL WIN THIS APPEAL! I WILL WIN!!!!!! (Judge Campbell walks out, and she lets fly at Jennifer!) JUDGE CAMPBELL: This is off the record. You, Madame will NOT even get near square ONE with an appeal. You were found guilty, and no amount of appealing will matter to this! Now, get out of my courtroom! JENNIFER: BURN IN HELL! JUDGE CAMPBELL: I would, but you would befoul the place! (Everyone in the courtroom laughs) JENNIFER: Don't you DARE laugh at me! DYLAN: Shut up! AARON: You have lost! (The officer grabs the angry Jennifer. She struggles against the matron's iron grip.) JENNIFER: You will NEVER get away with this! JUDGE CAMPBELL: We have gotten you, and you are finished! (The judge leaves the courtroom. The group celebrates. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton